kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kperfekt722
Hi Kperfekt722 -- we are excited to have Kid Icarus Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro You are lucky! I wish I could make my own wikia! Zmario 12:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 18:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) YESH! W000000000000000000000T!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:28, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I made one! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, Mr. kperfekt722!! I'm pleased to meet you, as I have most certainly NOT met you before. I am new to your wiki. I am Kurteous. I just wanted to call to your attention that on your little navigation-bar on the side of your site, you seem to have misspelled 'organization'. I don't beleive many other Wikis spell 'organization' with an 's', now do they? Hmmm. Very lucky that you have intelligent non-vandals on your site, yes? Well, that's all. I just wanted to be helpful, and point out your obvious lack of proper spelling to anyone who may feel the urge to read your messages. That's all. contact me at my talk page if you decide to admit that just because someone doesn't take Wikis as seriously as you do, my kind sir, that doesn't mean they have lower intelligence then you. Unless you choose to ban me, not respond to my message, or otherwise point out my flaws, then this is over. Make the right choice, Mr. kperfekt722. Make the right choice. And so I leave, like a lactose-intolerant person at a dairy farm. Your pal, Kurteous P.s. Please ban me from Wikihunt. I'm afraid I know very little about Manhunt. I just went there to leave you a message. I shouldn't have logged in there, I know. Really sorry about that.Oh, and I noticed that my editing date on this message is wrong, too. It says 'September 26, 2008'. Vatrix Hay I wold just like to know if I am really helping here or if i should stop. hi, Kperf! The Great Paper Mario WikiVandalizing Demon 02:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Admin request Hey, Kperfect722. I've made a ton of contributions to this wiki (currently holding the highest amount of edits by far), and I'd like to know if I could be upgraded to an admin here. Please let me know. Thanks! SiegfreidZ 21:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I want to be a bureaucratDark-Pit 21:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) hello, ive made a lot of edits to the wiki and am on everyday, the last time i saw you were on was a couple of weeks ago. So Id like to become an admin and maybe even burecrat(i dont really know how to spell that) i want to add some new features to the wiki and help others, Thanks.--Hades 97 13:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I also want to make the wiki more colorful and maybe add badges or chat.--Hades 97 21:32, April 17, 2012 (UTC) thank you --Hades 97 02:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello my master, I'd like to be givin bureaucrat status so that i too can give other people rights, this way you will not have to come back as often to grant people new rights--Hades 97 01:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) hiFuse king 04:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC)